All The Things He Said
by mxndaddy
Summary: Viñeta. Todas las cosas que él dijo se repiten en mi cabeza. AkaKuro. Song-fic.


Es un song-fic, eh. Los que conocen la canción se habrán dado cuenta. x'D

La canción original es _"All the things she said"_ de t.A.T.u uwu.

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **All The Things He Said**

El cielo se encuentra gris, y gotas de agua caen de él. Todo está nublado, así no permitiendo y estorbando a cualquier luz que salga de allí. Pero aun así, nadie se percata de lo que pasa, aunque sea mentira, tal vez. Al parecer tratan de actuar y fingir no darse cuenta de los acontecimientos que están dentro de la preparatoria cerrada.

Pero sé que todos nos miran a ambos con sentimientos de asco y discriminación, hablando de nosotros y señalándonos como si no nos diésemos cuenta. Enserio, esto es una mierda. ¿Sabes, Akashi-kun? Si pido ayuda, realmente no es nada malo, es sólo porque contigo he abierto mis ojos, a pesar de estar totalmente desorientado.

Manteniendo mis ojos cerrados me sigo preguntando cómo pasó esto, sin embargo, no puedo aislarme de todo el mundo y hacer como si nada pasara. Porque quiero irme, volar de aquí, a un mundo imaginario donde estemos solamente tú y yo, sin que nadie nos detenga, para poder ser libres…

Igualmente no es posible, lo sé. Mis imaginaciones nunca podrán realizarse, y también tengo conocimiento de ello. Pero entonces, todas las cosas que él dijo se repiten en mi cabeza como un disco rayado. Corren por mi mente y no paran. Siguen reproduciéndose solas sin mi consentimiento, así consiguiendo mi atormento infinito.

Sus oraciones y palabras hermosas pasan por mis oídos, tratando que los escuche y no los ignore. Es imposible.

Y de igual modo mezclo todas las letras, palabras y gestos. Siento una aceleración en mi corazón, arrinconado en un callejón sin salida, oscuro y paralizante, como si me apresurara para tomar alguna decisión. De pronto las voces que me hablan dicen que es mi falta, mi culpa y no de él, pero no es así; Porque lo amo tanto… Mientras que de nueva cuenta anhelo volar con Akashi-kun lejos de aquí, donde el sol y la lluvia estén siempre presentes, para que caigan sobre mi rostro y laven toda vergüenza presente.

Cuando ellos detienen su caminata y comienzan a observarme fijamente, el motivo de aquello no es de mi preocupación. No es de mi incumbencia, ya que yo siento por él, lo que él siente por mí. También puedo tratar de fingir y tratar de olvidar, pero no puedo. Esto me vuelve loco. Hace que mis ideales se mareen y me obstaculizan a tomar una decisión coherentemente aceptable dentro de mi mente y persona. No permiten que siga adelante con aquellos pensamientos.

Sólo entonces, de nuevo, las cosas que Akashi-kun me dijo se rebobinan una y otra y otra vez, sin dejarme un descanso. Aparentan reírse de mi confusión e insultarme sin pudor, no obstante trato de no darles atención. Similar a lo que pasó antes, es prácticamente imposible. Porque todo lo que dijo, musitó, inquirió, vociferó, gritó, exclamó, sollozó, lloró… Todo vuelve en mis recuerdos y no me abandona. Él siempre está en allí.

Hey, mamá… mírame de una buena vez y contesta mis dudas… ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? ¿Prohibición a mi amor? ¿Pérdida de mi cordura? Sí, la he perdido.

Oh, papá. También está ubicado delante del portón. Por lo tanto comienzo a visualizarle minuciosamente, queriendo saber qué es lo que piensa. Sabes, también deseo que respondas éstas dudas, como: ¿Alguna vez, podré ser libre de todo esto y caminar sin cadenas de por medio? Dime, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Quizás he cruzado el límite de la línea?

Niego con la cabeza y doy media vuelta para encontrarme con Akashi-kun y su sonrisa. Él me extiende la mano esperando mi respuesta y yo divertido suelto una risa casi imperceptible.

—Akashi-kun…

Susurro su nombre, para que mi mente me dé una mala jugada y comience a recordar todo lo dicho por el mismo nuevamente. Corren por mi mente con el objetivo de alcanzarme y evitar mi huida. Lo consiguen. Me atrapan.

Por ello agarro su mano extendida, y acercándome, hago una curva en mis labios.

Lo beso.

Aquello no me sacia, mi necesidad sigue allí.

¿Cómo una sorpresa perfecta?

No… Esto no es suficiente.


End file.
